Nightbird
by Klainefictiion
Summary: Al encontrarse con una familiar silueta ataviada con ropas negras y azules que emergía desde las tinieblas, sintió tanto alivio que casi se pone a llorar. ¡Había venido! Pese a prometerse entre ellos no cruzarse en el camino del otro nunca más, estaba ahí. Él rompió su promesa sólo porque intentaba salvarlo. One Shot, AU/Smut (Superhéroe Blaine). ¡Advertencias dentro!


**_A_****_dvertencia_****: **_Este One Shot ha sido elaborado de una fan para fans sin fines lucrativos. Nada relacionado con Glee o Fox me pertenece, pero si tuviera propiedad intelectual sobre algo, bueno, Kurt y Blaine tendrían una historia mucho mejor desarrollada en HBO. _

_Bueno, debo aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de que comiencen a leer, pero supongo que la clasificación "M" habla por si misma. La idea ha venido rondándome desde hace semanas y, simplemente, ya no puedo retenerla más tiempo. Es la primera vez que escribo smut, así que por favor sean buenas conmigo pues lo considero una especie de ejercicio. ¡Sigo diciendo que me falta mucho por aprender! Otra cosa, **Klaineadiction,** no pude continuar con tu pedido de **Alma Perdida**, en verdad lo siento. La inspiración no vino a mí en lo absoluto, aún así, te traigo esto en compensación y espero te guste. _

_Aclaro también es un pequeño fragmento, no tiene origen cronológico propiamente dicho. Aquí, Kurt conoce la identidad del héroe. _

_Sin más, disfruten la lectura. ¡Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!_

* * *

_ "_**Nightbird"**

_En todo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación. _

* * *

La lúgubre luz amarillenta del alumbrado público no era suficiente para iluminar las profundidades del apestoso callejón, sumergiéndolo en una oscilante oscuridad que, conforme pasaban los minutos, sólo conseguía aterrorizarlo todavía más. Estaba indefenso, si gritaba nadie lo escucharía y ni un maldito milagro podría impedir que esos tres sujetos terminasen asesinándolo en cuanto tuviesen la oportunidad. Sólo hasta ese entonces Kurt supo debería haber escuchado los consejos de Adam, quien le ofreció sin segundas intenciones quedarse en su departamento esa noche, pero él creyó sería mejor idea si regresaba a casa.

Y ahora enfrentaría las terribles consecuencias.

Kurt necesitó luchar contra un terrible sentimiento de pánico al intentar mantener la calma. Si acaso se le ocurría cometer cualquier error, entonces sólo aceleraría lo inevitable. Dejándoles claro a los bandidos no portaba arma alguna, Hummel mostró sus manos vacías mientras comenzaba a retroceder, sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar demasiado lejos cuando su tensa espalda chocó contra una mugrienta pared de ladrillos, cuya firme solidez le cerró paso sin remedio alguno.

¡Maldita mala suerte! Sin saber qué más hacer, Hummel dirigió recelosas miradas a los sujetos que, complacidos, avanzaron imponentemente amenazadores. Kurt sintió su corazón latir acelerado ante esa conocida sensación de peligro que, pesada, flotó sin misericordia entre el sobrecargado ambiente. Pelear era una posibilidad completamente fuera de opción. Ellos le superaban en número, eran más fuertes y sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo derrumbaran contra el asqueroso suelo sin esforzarse demasiado.

Estaba condenado.

¡Y todo por unos cuantos dólares! Vaya ironía.

—Muy bien, ven aquí niño bonito —ordenó mordaz el sujeto más alto de todos, cuyo largo cabello atado a una enmarañada coleta le brindaba cierto aspecto desalineado. Kurt no reaccionó. Petrificado de miedo, él permaneció justo donde estaba demasiado asustado para reaccionar. El hombre, claramente impaciente gracias a su evidente falta de cooperación, redujo distancias hasta colocarse casi frente al castaño—. Escúchame bien, marica: esta ha sido una noche muy larga así que deberás creerme si te digo no tengo ánimos para soportar estupideces —Hummel palideció al contemplarlo alzar la roída esquina de su chaqueta negra, revelándole un pesado revolver hundido entre su pantalón y cinturón—. Vas a portarte bien con nosotros, o de lo contrario, no dudaré en meter una bala en tu maldita cabeza. ¿Queda claro?

Kurt asintió frenéticamente. Los otros dos, siguiendo el ejemplo de su jefe, también desenfundaron sus armas, dándole a entender iban muy en serio—. E-en el maletín —dijo señalándoles un bolso café que yacía tirado unos cuantos metros más allá —, tengo m-mi billetera, ahí encontrarán efectivo y una tarjeta de crédito. Inclusive también una computadora po-portatil y un teléfono celular. ¡Es suyo!

Los maleantes comenzaron a reír cruelmente al escucharle—. Oh, por supuesto que nos lo llevaremos todo —el único rubio del grupo dirigió el cañón de su nueve milímetros directo a Kurt—. Pero antes nos divertiremos un poco contigo.

Aunque el castaño intentó forcejear oponiendo cierta resistencia, no contaba con fuerzas suficientes para impedir que le arrojaran sin misericordia contra la empapada calzada. Kurt, irremediablemente, aterrizó sobre su codo derecho que impactó contra la dureza del asfalto. Gimió adolorido, pero apenas trató de recuperarse cuando sintió otro malestar aún peor tras recibir un violento puntapié contra el estómago. Hummel, retorciéndose, jadeó en busca de recuperar el aliento perdido, no obstante, una segunda patada mucho más violenta lo hizo doblarse y soltar un grito angustioso.

Mientras estaba a merced de esos animales, los pensamientos de Kurt volaron a las personas que más quería en el mundo entero. Su padre, Carole, Finn, Santana, Rachel…

Incluso _también _en _él_. Ese hombre maravilloso al cual amaba con locura y _jamás_ podría tener entre sus brazos. Apenado, recordó sus preciosos ojos avellana de mirada dulce y, resignándose a su suerte, Kurt se preparó para lo peor rogándole al cielo todo aquello terminara lo más rápido posible. No quería pensar, ni mucho menos sentir, así que, quedándose quieto, sólo atinó a esperar esos bastardos concluyeran su trabajo.

Pero, sorprendentemente, nada ocurrió.

— ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo de nuevo! —la enfurecida voz resonó en el solitario lugar estridentemente, tomándolos desprevenidos. Aún desde su poco privilegiada posición, Kurt necesitó realizar un monumental esfuerzo para mirar donde sus atacantes parecían prestar desmedida atención. Al encontrarse con una familiar silueta ataviada con ropas negras y azules que emergía desde las tinieblas, sintió tanto alivio que casi se pone a llorar. ¡Había venido! Pese a prometerse no se cruzarían en el camino del otro nunca más, _estaba _ahí.

Él rompió su promesa sólo porque intentaba salvarlo.

—¡Para atrás! —bramó el tipo rubio. De un instante a otro había reconocido al recién llegado y ya no se sentía tan confiado como antes. Siguiendo un impulso, dirigió el arma directo a Kurt una segunda vez que, a diferencia del anterior, aseguraba un perfecto disparo a quemarropa. A una distancia tan corta le sería imposible fallar—. Si se te ocurre acercarte más le pego un tiro, "_Nightbird" _—amenazó, pero al hombre cuyas extrañas vestimentas lo hacían destacar imponentemente, pareció importarle muy poco—. ¡Lo digo en serio, maldición! ¡Retrocede! —gruñó casi histérico y amartilló el arma.

—Será mejor que se larguen —aquel excéntrico desconocido apenas giró su muñeca y un frío destello plateado centelleó contra la poca luz ocasional del callejón. Un chuchillo. Los tres asaltantes se tensaron pues, gracias a los medios, era bien conocido que "_Nightbird"_ podía ser sumamente letal con objetos punzocortantes—. Salgan de mi vista ahora mismo o les rebanaré el cuello en dos. ¡Ustedes deciden!

Hablaba en serio; _muy_ en serio.

—¡Hijo de puta! —el sujeto que tenía una profunda cicatriz en la mejilla intentó abalanzársele dispuesto a hacerlo callar, sin embargo, fue detenido por quien parecía liderar aquella pequeña "banda".

—Ya fue suficiente —murmuró a sus cómplices. Su aspecto desgarbado se notaba aún más debido al nerviosismo. Rindiéndose, enfundó de nueva cuenta su arma, mostrándole cada movimiento a _"Nightbird", _como si necesitara cerciorarse le creía—. Vámonos…

—¿Qué? —espetó indignado el de cabellos rubios—. ¿Te volviste loco? ¡No lo haremos!

—Si valoras tu patética vida entonces harás lo que te digo —las palabras sonaron aún más alteradas. Si continuaban insistiendo, entonces el departamento de policía debería lidiar con tres cadáveres mutilados por la mañana.

Enfurecidos, los tres hombres procedieron a marcharse del callejón, desapareciendo al instante. Sólo el constante sonido de zapatos golpeando la calzada pudo ser apreciado entre ecos desiguales en la distancia.

Aún desde el suelo, Kurt se permitió respirar aliviado cuando sólo ellos dos permanecieron allí. Temblando, se puso de pie no sin algunas dificultades y, repentinamente, una gran incomodidad lo invadió pues _sintió _sobre su magullada piel la penetrante mirada del encapuchado. Pese a la oscuridad, Hummel imaginó esos hipnotizantes ojos verde-avellana mirándole y tal idea lo golpeó como un camión a alta velocidad. Sin importar cuánto tiempo había pasado, sin importar ningún impedimento ni obstáculo, todavía existía _algo_ entre ambos.

Y era terriblemente abrumador.

Removiéndose incómodo, el joven castaño recordó que durante esos escasos meses compartidos juntos, aún sin aquel importante secreto interponiéndose, siempre tuvo serias dificultades para adivinar qué pasaba exactamente por la cabeza del misterioso héroe al cual todos alababan. Eso, al parecer, no cambiaba. En ese instante Kurt se preguntaba si él estaría molesto, preocupado o tal vez las dos cosas.

No sabía.

Con un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego aguijoneándole la boca del estómago, Kurt se quedó quieto sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Quizá lo mejor sería marcharse también. La última vez que se vieron quedó bastante claro para Kurt no existía posibilidad de que su relación pudiera funcionar. Y si algo había aprendido con el paso del tiempo era que, si bien sus propios sentimientos lo sobrepasaban a veces, también le ayudaban a convertirse en una persona más fuerte. Aunque interiormente quisiera gritarle tantas cosas, decidió guardárselas, reunir suficiente orgullo y alejarse cuanto antes.

O si no su corazón corría grandes riesgos de sufrir un daño irreparable.

—Te agradezco mucho por ayudarme —simulando una sonrisa forzada, Kurt prefirió evitar contacto visual—. Pero no tenías que hacerlo.

Los hombros del héroe se pusieron rígidos ante el comentario y Hummel, helado, inmediatamente lo interpretó como una muy mala señal. Apenas estaba por retractarse cuando se vio arrastrado sin consideración ni modales contra el áspero muro que antes le cortara paso. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, Kurt quedó atrapado entre la pared y ese magnífico cuerpo que conocía perfectamente bien gracias a todas esas noches apasionadas compartidas juntos tiempo atrás. En las cuales no era _"Nightbird" _quien le hacía el amor, sino Blaine Anderson.

—¿Qué rayos te dije sobre meterte en problemas? —quiso saber inmovilizándolo de los antebrazos. A oídos de Hummel, él sonaba furioso—. Te lo advertí mil veces Kurt, pero tú jamás escuchas. ¿Cómo diantres puedes exponerte de un modo tan irresponsable? ¡Si no hubiera aparecido ahora mismo estarías muerto! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Kurt resintió las duras acusaciones. Disgustado, luchó contra el aplastante dominio que Blaine ejercía sobre él aún cuando era plenamente consciente no lograría absolutamente nada. Pese a ser ligeramente más bajo, sin dudas lo compensaba en fuerza.

—Pensé que me conocías mejor —dijo indignado y dolido—. ¿Acaso te crees hago esto a propósito? ¿Quién en su sano juicio encontraría divertido tener a un loco apuntándole con una pistola directo a la cabeza? Pues lamento decepcionarte porque la verdad yo no soy así. ¡Ahora suéltame! Ya no quiero tener ningún asunto que ver contigo. ¡Nunca!

Blaine ignoró la petición con descaro e hizo exactamente lo opuesto. Acercándose más, el superhéroe redujo cualquier vestigio de espacio que les separaba mientras deslizaba los dedos poco a poco cuesta abajo. Con deliberada lentitud, envolvió la definida cintura del joven pálido, cuyos pensamientos confusos le provocaron terribles estragos a nivel emocional. Y Kurt se odió por ello. Odiaba ser consciente de cada parte donde las fuertes manos ajenas se posaban, porque, sin proponérselo, despertaban los deseos más básicos de su cuerpo que, implorante, ansiaba recibir el maravilloso toque de antaño.

—¿Seguro, Kurt? —el ronco susurro lanzó poderosas descargas eléctricas al hombre de ojos azules, quien necesitó reprimir un vergonzoso jadeo entrecortado. No quería ceder. No quería sufrir ni llorar durante meses por perder al amor de su vida, sin embargo, resultaba endemoniadamente complicado mantener su cabeza despejada y fría si tomaba en cuenta podía percibir sin inconvenientes la clara evidencia del deseo que seguía despertando en Blaine—. Yo siempre me interesaré por ti.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Por supuesto que sí —a Kurt se le cortó la respiración al sentirlo contra su entrepierna: Blaine estaba duro como roca. Para su absoluta desgracia, eso no hizo otra cosa más que provocarlo e incitarlo a niveles sorprendentes—. Dios, te he extrañado muchísimo —confesó recorriéndole con la nariz parte del cuello y mandíbula, impregnándose con su delicioso aroma.

Kurt en verdad creyó que un poderoso fuego le quemaba desde dentro, abrasándole las entrañas con una pasión inusitada que lo hizo temblar de pura necesidad

—Blaine…—rogó sin apenas ser consciente que estaba a punto de llorar. En esa súplica estaban impresas sus esperanzas de que lo tomara justo ahí mismo.

—Shhhh —le murmuró a escasos centímetros de los labios. A semejantes alturas, Hummel ya no pensaba en otra cosa más que el hombre encapuchado que le estrechaba con cálida firmeza y pesado dominio. Porque, para bien o para mal, pertenecía a Blaine Anderson. _Siempre_ lo haría—.Tranquilo Kurt, estoy aquí —dijo, clara desesperación inmersa en su voz oscurecida por un profundo e implacable deseo—. Nadie te lastimará de nuevo si puedo evitarlo.

Inclinándose apenas un poco, Blaine finalmente lo besó. De manera automática, Kurt envolvió sus brazos torno al fuerte cuello del moreno, ocasionando que la extraña capucha cayera dejando al descubierto el atractivo rostro masculino de piel apiñonada. Desesperado, Anderson delineó con su ávida lengua los suaves labios del otro hombre, instándolos a abrirse única y exclusivamente para él. Y Kurt le permitió profundizar la caricia mientras se perdía cada vez más en un interminable pozo de pasión y sensualidad.

—Hazme el amor —imploró—. Déjame sentirte al menos una vez más.

Perfecto. Eso era todo cuanto Blaine precisaba escuchar—. Joder, te deseo como no tienes una idea.

Besándole de nuevo, Anderson comenzó a tocarlo dolorosamente lento sobre las prendas de ropa que ya sentían innecesarias. Sin prisas, con extrema languidez, Blaine deslizó la yema de sus dedos entre los sensibles costados hasta colocarlas sobre esas esbeltas caderas bien proporcionadas debido a incontables horas invertidas a diversos tipos de baile. Tentándole, Blaine sacó la camisa celeste del oscuro pantalón e inmediatamente trazó círculos imaginarios sobre el plano vientre conforme bajaba hasta alcanzar aquel firme trasero que pronto le recibiría. Con un ímpetu implacable, Blaine hizo a Kurt arquearse casi por completo contra él, permitiéndoles a sus miembros entrar en pleno contacto tras cinco meses en cruel abstinencia.

—¡Por Dios! —lloriqueó Kurt cuando Blaine se meció causando una deliciosa fricción, disparando así un increíble placer que invadió cada fibra de su ser. El superhéroe, en plena respuesta, lamió con ganas su manzana de "Adán", trazando apasionados caminos desde la clavícula hasta el cuello expuesto—. Sí, justo así.

—Te he echado de menos —Hummel repartió sensuales caricias por la ancha espalda musculosa de Blaine, recreándose a la vez con los rizados cabellos oscuros que tanto le gustaban. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, Blaine le miró y sus ojos color avellana estaban repletos de dudas—. Me has hecho falta, Kurt —ambos compartieron un beso cálido, tierno—. Mi vida se convirtió en un puto infierno sin ti.

—No vuelvas a dejarme entonces, idiota —le dijo acunándole la mejilla—. De ahora en adelante buscaremos la manera de enfrentar esto juntos. Lo prometo —uniendo sus labios, Hummel prosiguió a desatar el elaborado cinturón que formaba parte del traje negro que Blaine utilizaba cuando se convertía en "Nightbird". Sin pena ni recato, Kurt hurgó entre la apretada ropa interior una vez consiguió lanzar lejos aquel condenado accesorio, encontrándose con la parte especifica del cuerpo de Blaine que lograba enardecerlo.

—¡Santa mierda! —exclamó al sentir los leves masajes que consistían en frotadas poco constantes y bombeos cada pocos segundos—. Te amo tanto —Kurt emitió un gruñido complacido en clara aceptación—. Tanto…

—Y yo te amo a ti.

De un instante para otro sólo hubo manos, piernas, dientes y lenguas por todas partes. Creyendo ya no podría soportarlo más, Blaine preparó a Kurt lo mejor que sus limitados recursos le permitieron e, importándole muy poco parecer extremadamente ansioso, envolvió el brazo derecho torno a la cintura del joven pálido brindándole así apoyo adicional conforme posicionaba el derecho contra la pared.

Entonces, alineándose, se condujo dentro de Kurt.

—¡Carajo! —curvó su cuello ante la fabulosa sensación de sentirse lleno otra vez. Blaine, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la intromisión, requirió recargarse contra el hombro del castaño respirando con obvia dificultad.

—Cristo…e-estás tan apretado —dijo casi a punto de perder el juicio—. ¿Ha-hace cuánto que tú…?

—Siempre has sido el ú-único —confesó.

Con el pecho henchido, sumamente orgulloso por saber ningún otro hombre se había atrevido a llegar tan lejos, comenzó a moverse. Cada nueva envestida era mucho más brutal que la anterior y, debido la potencia que Blaine estaba utilizando, Kurt se atrevería a pensar se le formarían unos horribles moretones en su espalda cuando terminaran. Pero no le importó. Sólo se permitió abandonarse al placentero, erótico y sensual momento.

—Ven aquí cariño —soportando prácticamente todo su peso, Blaine instó a Kurt para que envolviera las piernas en su cintura acrecentando así la profundidad de sus penetraciones. Excitado ante la sola idea, accedió al instante y se aferró a los anchos hombros del moreno como si fuera asunto de vida o muerte. Seguro le resultaría imposible caminar durante una semana completa, no obstante, valdría cada maldito instante.

A Kurt le parecieron horas mientras Blaine se lo cogía. Y se sentía tan feliz porque no sólo se trataba de simple sexo ocasional; allí había amor. Así debió ser siempre entre ellos. Permanecer juntos, sortear dificultades, obstáculos, aferrarse a sus sentimientos y defenderlos contra cualquiera que intentase destruirlo.

—¡Te amo, Blaine! —gritó sintiendo a su sobre estimulada próstata rogar tregua —. ¡Te amo!

Anderson únicamente necesitó masturbar unas cuantas veces el miembro de Kurt y este alcanzó su orgasmo con tanta potencia que casi se desmayó. Entre tanto, a él simplemente le bastó con empujarse una última vez en aquel apretado anillo de músculos antes de alcanzar su propia culminación. Exhaustos, aunque felices, los dos hombres se derrumbaron en la calzada compartiendo besitos flojos y caricias suaves.

—Gracias por volver a mi —Kurt sonrió demasiado embriagado del amor que sentía por Blaine. Casi se consideraba capaz de correr cinco maratones seguidos sin descanso en un mismo día.

—Gracias por amarme todavía—susurró enterrando el rostro contra la calidez que desprendía su amante—. Eres lo más importante para mi, Kurt. Lamento haberte causado tanta angustia y sufrimiento, pero sólo intentaba protegerte —confundido, Hummel paró de peinar los rulos libres de aquel riguroso gel e intentó mirarle.

—¿De qué hablas? —haciéndole frente, Blaine lucía casi cien años más viejo.

—Quedarte conmigo implica demasiados riesgos. Hay infinidad de personas dispuestas a aniquilarme y jamás, escúchame, jamás me perdonaría si por causa mía pudieses sufrir algún daño irreparable. ¡Eso me mataría, Kurt! Yo en ningún momento tuve intención de obligarte a sobrellevar semejante carga, pero entre más te conocía, más me resultaba difícil pensar con claridad —confesó apenado—. Me enamoré igual que un estúpido y, para cuando lo entendí, entré en pánico total. Aquella vez en el hospital te dije no existía nada entre nosotros. ¡Pues vaya mentira! En esos entonces ya no tenía ojos para nadie más, y verte sí, tan frágil después de sufrir ese "accidente" casi consigue hacerme enloquecer. Y lo decidí. Si no podía tenerte, entonces lo mejor sería dejarte ir; sin embargo, debo agregar fue la decisión más equivocada que he tomado en todos mis veintiocho años de existencia.

—Oh, Blaine…

—Aún continua siendo tu decisión; yo entendería si prefirieras alejarte —dijo atenuando el tono de su voz—. Soy problemático, y mantener una relación conllevaría…

Blaine se sorprendió al recibir un beso que interrumpió su perorata sin sentido—. Nisiquiera lo pienses, Anderson. Ahora que me has dicho esto no pienso dejarte ir. Ya soy parte de este embrollo y, justo como te dijera antes, estamos juntos hasta el final. ¿Entendido?

El moreno asintió sonriéndole—. Entendido.

Tal vez todavía les quedaban interminables temas delicados que deberían tratar, asuntos capaces de garantizar su seguridad como pareja e incluso reglas básicas a seguir si tomaban en cuenta Blaine Anderson no era otro ciudadano más en Nueva York. Blaine era un héroe, alguien confiable capaz de brindar esperanza durante tiempos adversos y tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. Sería un camino difícil, no obstante, ahora que por fin tenía un verdadero motivo para luchar, "_Nightbird" _no se daría por vencido.

No si con ello protegía a la persona más importante para él en el mundo entero.

* * *

_¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? ¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones!_

_Por cierto, me basé en Assassin's Creed para el traje de Blaine. Sólo que en color negro._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
